elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rorik
|Base ID = }} Rorik is a Nord landowner in Rorikstead. He is in charge of the village. Personality Rorik is a slightly gloomy man in his older years. He claims to have changed a lot for the worse since the war and that he has lost his charm years ago. Background The Great War Rorik was a soldier in the Imperial Army during the Great War, in which he commanded a force of several dozen soldiers, most of which were from the Hold of Whiterun. Unfortunately, an Aldmeri soldier ran Rorik through with his blade during the battle, and left him to die. However, Rorik was saved by Jouane Manette, a Breton healer. Rorikstead After the war, he claims he founded the settlement of Rorikstead. However, Rorikstead has existed since the First Era, when it was called Rorik's Steading, over a thousand years before Rorik was even born. His claim is likely an empty boast, though one possible explanation would be that he somehow improved or rebuilt the town. If this were to be the case, he'd simply be stretching the truth, rather than outright lying. Rorik, along with Jouane, resides in Rorik's Manor, the northernmost building in Rorikstead. Interactions Hired Muscle Rorik is a possible target needed to be intimidated by initiating a brawl. Rescue Mission Rorik is a possible target needed to be rescued from Redoran's Retreat. Dialogue Is the town of Rorikstead named for you? "Yes, that's right. Look around you. Most of the lands you see are mine. Most of this I purchased while my comrades were fighting in the south, helping the Empire against the Aldmeri Dominion. Back then, nothing would grow here and so the land was worthless. Now, thanks to hard work and the gods' blessings, our farms prosper." :Did you fight in the Great War? "Aye, that I did. I commanded a force of several dozen men, most of them levies from villages in this part of the hold. I damn near met my end in that war. An Aldmeri soldier ran me through with his blade and left me for dead. A healer named Jouane saved my life. He's been my closest friend ever since. I tell you, that man is a miracle worker." Has the war taken a toll on your settlement and its people? "Not yet, anyway, though it certainly could. With most of the hold's fighting men committed to the war, there are fewer swords to keep the roads safe from brigands and wild beasts. And of course, as the war drags on and supplies run low, our ample fields and stores of food will make a tempting target for desperate men. The best we can hope for a swift end to the conflict. The longer the war goes on, the worse it will be for all for us, I'm afraid." Quotes *''"If you've got some business in Rorikstead, you should start by speaking to Jouane."'' *''"Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but Jouane's the one who deals with people. I'm afraid I lost my charm years ago."'' *''"No offense intended, but I don't think we have anything to talk about."'' *''"I was a different man once; strong, commanding, ah, and young. But the Great War was a long time ago."'' Appearances * de:Rorik es:Rorik pl:Rorik ru:Рорик Category:Skyrim: Rorikstead Characters